


so sad so sexy (for the last time)

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: They had that kind of discussions before, and she never managed to leave, for real. Something always glued her to his side. That something must be love, she thinks.Inspired by the song "so sad so sexy" by Lykke Li.





	so sad so sexy (for the last time)

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to listen to the song. On youtube: https://youtu.be/rYypKTkjBG8

Michelle Jones had to leave, she knew that. She couldn’t bear the waiting, the worrying. 

She also knew that even if she ran away, her feelings wouldn’t disappear, therefore, she would still carry the worry, but now with a heartbreak. 

Either way, she couldn’t take it anymore. She would find a way to get rid of everything of him inside her mind, her heart. 

“I’m walking out on your for the last time.” She had said earlier. The look on Peter’s eyes seemed even more hurt while accompanied by the cut he had on his cheek. That cut remembering her of why she was saying that to him in the first place.

He came back this time. But what about tomorrow? Next week? Next month?

(I keep my heart achin', why do we keep fakin'?)

They kept faking, because they couldn’t let go. As if their crashing personalities could live in peace. As if him, who belonged to the air, could keep her, the one who belonged to the ground.

They had that kind of discussions before, and she never managed to leave, for real. Something always glued her to his side. That something must be love, she thinks.

(I keep my heart achin', why? Don't have the guts to break it.)

Michelle was never the crying type, but now she was getting used to it. She was drowning in tears, and losing herself in the middle. She couldn’t find her own soul in the inside of this hurricane of anxiety. And she wanted to chase it back, her own body and soul.

That night, they were supposed to break apart. Somehow, they ended up becoming one again. His desperate kisses trying to dry her tears. Her desperate hands trying to get a hold of him for the very last time. 

She saw the marks of violence, the real bad ones that insisted to stay on his body. This body that she was touching one last time. It kept remembering her why she was leaving. It kept telling her that she was about to mark a nasty, but invisible scar inside of him.

“Don’t go.” He looked at her and pleaded.

“I won’t.” She answered.

(I was only lyin’ when I looked in your eyes, now I’m lyin’ with you one last time.)

The morning came, and Michelle gathered her clothes, fighting her need to look at him, because she knew that if she looked at his sleeping face one more time, she wouldn’t be able to leave him. And she needed to. She wasn’t going to play push and pull with him, he deserved better than that. 

Maybe it was too late to think if she was going to end up hurting him or not. 

When she moved away from the bed, her bag in hands, he held on her wrist. 

Yes, it was indeed too late to think about that, she was hurting him already.

(Don’t turn around. I’m not the one for you. Don’t turn around.)

Michelle didn’t turn around. She kept her back to him, keeping him from seeing any clue on her face that said that she didn’t want to go.

“I’m not the one for you.” She managed to say with a steady voice when she escaped his hand that kept her in place, and finally left. 

She knew she was strong, and she was strong enough for her, and only her. It has always been like that. She couldn’t afford to be so close and strong for someone else.

And that’s how one Michelle Jones walked out on one Peter Parker, for the last time, for good. Without looking back. 

And for the rest of her life, she would fight, fight for herself. To throw away the feeling of his lips on hers, his taste, the feel of his love, and to forget all the times that he has been hurt, and mainly, to forget the time she hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate comments.


End file.
